Local networks using sharing of the radio resource in FDMA mode are required to use one channel from among a finite set of channels, which is given and granted by the standardizing bodies.
In order to avoid mutual disturbance, it is often advisable to implement techniques for probing the various channels. It is entirely possible to limit oneself to listening to a subset of channels or to explore all the channels. At the end of this listening phase, the equipment wishing to create a network will choose a channel which it deems to be free of any radio activity. We will then speak of a dynamic frequency selection (DFS) mechanism.
In an environment made up of multiple local networks, it is possible that two networks, though geographically close, may have chosen the same frequency, without however interfering with one another. This is all the more probable the lower the number of channels dedicated to this service.
However, it may happen that an apparatus which has to associate itself with a network may also be able to communicate with a base station of another network. The problem then arises of the collision of the frames originating from the two networks at the level of this apparatus.
The aim of the invention is to remedy this problem.